


Blood Bleeds Red

by Nyalex (crowpsychology)



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: ARE Y'ALL PROUD, I DID IT I ACTUALLY WROTE ANGST, Someone gets stabbed, WO W BABEY, but gosh oh gee i love rambling in tags, i don't want this to be seen by a lot of people so uh no tags here ig, once again i get nervous sharing my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpsychology/pseuds/Nyalex
Summary: jay gets stabbed :)tw// stabbing, blood, i don't think anything elsei tried to use a different style and wrote this in 7 minutes so excuse me if it sucks but i kinda like it? hehe
Kudos: 1





	Blood Bleeds Red

Was he even human?

Jay wasn’t really sure.

He didn’t care that much.

The term ‘human’ was subjective. He thought he was human enough. Even though there was a bunch of other stuff in there too, human was a part of it. He could be anything, so why not a human?

Turns out people didn’t think the same way.

People often thought violence was a good solution to differences.

He didn’t know what he mostly was besides partly human, but knew it wasn’t enough to get treated like this. He was only fifteen; he was basically a child, and he was stabbed. By his own peers. For a simple hunch. They were right of course, he was a shapeshifter like they thought, but it still hurt, both physically and emotionally.

Rude.

But a simple fact disturbed them enough to run away before he could “hurt” them, though he planned nothing of the sort. He would never hurt anyone.

Blood bleeds red.

Human blood did, anyway.

He thought he was human enough.


End file.
